


Gray Bird

by ZekiHan



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiHan/pseuds/ZekiHan
Summary: 我应该相信还有别的。其实都不可信。只有你实实在在。你是我的不幸和我的大幸，纯真而无穷无尽。——《恋人》/博尔赫斯
Relationships: Jonathan Joestar/Dio Brando
Kudos: 27





	Gray Bird

乔纳森系着泰迪熊挂件的钥匙串掉在了办公室的地板上。

“应该是女朋友送的吧？”

桌旁的同事弯腰捡起了它，端详一番，向乔纳森打趣道。

“不是。”

他接住对方扔来的钥匙，致谢般冲他颔首，在道过别之后便兀自离开了。

他撒了谎，又不算撒谎。

钥匙插进锁孔，小熊悬空吊着，形态诡异，像是正在经历一场绞刑。乔纳森摸开客厅的大灯，沙发上空无一人。他脱掉鞋，穿着袜子从玄关走进了卧室。

爵士乐从留声机中流向整个房间，迪奥窝在羊毛地毯的正中央，他所珍藏的黑胶唱片散落在他的周围。乔纳森昨晚搭在椅背上的那件灰色风衣此时正盖在他的背上，他侧俯在床边，已经睡了过去。

他放下公文包，正对着床头的那面墙开始传来被击打的巨声。小公寓的隔音效果十分糟糕，乔纳森在邻居用扳手敲墙的“咚咚”抗议声里关掉了高分贝的唱片机。他摊开腿坐在地毯上，托起迪奥的身体，将他抱进了自己的怀里。

空中弥漫着栀子花的馥郁，他的嗅觉比他的眼睛更快一步找到了那瓶放在床头柜上的洗涤剂。那把格洛克手枪被迪奥随意地扔在枕边，在香味中闪闪发光。乔纳森在脑中轻车熟路地还原出了这个房间在下午时发生过的事情。迪奥坐在地板上边哼着歌，边用洗涤剂擦枪的画面便在瞬间从他的眼前流畅地一闪而过。

卧室现在放着两把格洛克，一把放在床上，一把放在包里。两把枪口径相同，颜色一致，只不过一把属于杀手，一把属于探员。

他握着迪奥的手，用指腹滑过他手掌中变硬的枪茧。

不得不说，这是一场堪称疯狂的孽缘。

所有的一切始于两年前的一场黑帮剿灭行动。乔纳森跟随着一支七人众的小队，一路打入了曼哈顿的组织据地。黑帮成员在他们赶来之前提前击碎了附近的路灯，周围的地形在漆黑中变成一张纵横交错的巨网。乔纳森在四周诡谲的静谧中发觉到一声微弱的“咔哒”。

他顺着握枪人藏在衬衫袖管中的手臂向楼上望去，看见他咧开的唇中露出的那口白牙。两把相同的手枪在夜幕中隔空对峙，乔纳森的手指紧张地搭在扳机上，对方眼睛里凝着的那汪红色微微一挑，像两弯荡漾着血色的月亮。

“我见过你。”

他睫毛一眨，眼神从乔纳森身上下流地舔过，在口哨声后紧接着笑了出来。

“新人探员。”

乔纳森张开嘴，那些流程化刻板的劝诫语正准备从他的声带冲上舌尖。他没想好到底要说“请放下枪，双手背后”。还是“你已经没有退路了，立刻缴械！”，要先礼后兵，还是以凶戾先发慑人。子弹擦过他的肩胛，略带苦味的玫瑰花香在灼痛中融化进他的血液，他在喷薄而出的香气与血腥里倒向水泥地面。二楼的阳台上没有半个人影，仿佛刚刚冲他开枪的不是人类，而是幽灵。

他仰面朝天，灰黑色的细羽随着他的消失从上空中旋转着飘落下来，不知道是来自一只鸽子，一只斑鸠，还是在喘息之间从他的眼前脱身的凶手。

羽毛落在乔纳森的眉间，像一片污脏的雪。乔纳森猜想，他也许是一个重返人间的堕落天使。

因此他有魔力，循着一片飘落的残羽就能再次主宰两人的相逢。

乔纳森的皮带像一条被抽了筋的蛇，瘫软在他的身侧。凶手的两指拉开他裤子的拉链，从他的内裤中解放了他激流翻涌的情潮。探员的身体被紧缚在隐形的倒十字架上，成为这场肮脏的弥撒中任由宰割的羔羊。他的欲望被卷入另一片潮湿绵软的沼泽，杀手的舌头如同一条巨蟒，缠咬住他生命的脉络。乔纳森的热血变成白色的溪，从唯一的河道川流而过，最终化成喷洒在凶手颚壁上斑斓的银河。

他越狼狈，杀手越得意。

寄居在他囊袋中待萌发的生命变成杀手用以果腹的食粮，乔纳森看着他挑衅般擦了擦嘴，直起身用舌尖抚慰起他因震惊而紧绷的面部神经。他的口唇之间腥气四溢，乔纳森强忍吐意，在腥臭的味道中捕获到一阵若有若无的甜气。软糖的果汁味随着杀手的舌头一起被强塞进他的嘴里，乔纳森的手听从着对方的旨意从衬衫的下摆探向了那具肌肤滑腻的身体。

“操我吧，别犹豫了。”

“杀了我难道比上了我更有成就感吗？”

凶手以孩童般纯稚的表情向他提问，手上却做着成年者才会通晓的淫乱动作。

“用你的‘枪’，在里面射一发给我。”

他的中指如贵客般被杀手请入了那道秘密的大门。

那把“枪”蓄势待发，他别无选择。

他有魔力，所以他可以支配他的一切。

乔纳森怀着绝望的激情咬住了凶手笑意嚣张的唇。

他作为一个凡人，终于同他一起堕落了。

《神曲》所言，“色欲”身居七宗罪中的第一宗。

乔纳森在隔天去了教堂，忏悔、祷告、燃一只蜡。乔纳森在火焰摇曳中以愧疚之心虔诚认罪，他双眼紧闭，光焰的热度灼烧着他的眼睑，不寻常的滚烫却让他不由得想起了来自地狱的熊熊烈火。乔纳森在慌乱与恐惧中睁开眼睛，被拉长的影子从门口延伸至他的脚边，他抬起头，那阵原罪之火正从对方的眸间倒映向了他的眼底。

他被盯上了，他逃不掉。

杀手坐在一只行李箱上，锲而不舍地按动着他的门铃。他吃完那罐糖中的最后一颗，在乔纳森开门的瞬间对他说出一声带着葡萄味的“你好”。

箱子中的衣服春夏秋冬一应俱全，手枪与猎枪被塑料膜封好，裹在T恤与毛衣里，长袜中装着不同直径的子弹。

擦枪的洗涤剂要有栀子花的气息，子弹要在使用前提前浸泡过香精。

一次暗杀要像一场华丽的狩猎，一场优雅的调香。以栀子开场，玫瑰接棒，最后靠血腥做尾，余韵中还要带着水果糖的甜香。杀手本应成为一位挑剔的调香师，以各式各样的香料制一瓶馥奇调的香水。可此刻，他却像个骄傲的王子，正在向探员一一介绍他高贵的门规。

他没有见过这样的杀手，裹在美妙的香气里，却投身最残忍最暴戾的事业。

他在杀手的拥抱里迟钝地回搂住他，这才意识到，他也没有见过像自己这样的探员。

于是，一切都不值得奇怪了。

鸠占鹊巢的闯入者在周末带着探员去了一趟家居市场，拉着他买了成套的枕巾和新床单。公寓里老气横秋的提花窗帘被换成了棉质的唐老鸭印花，杀手还大方地带回了一张羊毛地毯。乔纳森换掉了自已原先的小床，新订购的双人床特意选了软包床头的款式，因为迪奥喜欢在高潮来临时用头往床头上撞。留声机被从蒙尘的纸箱中取了出来，空出的纸箱被用来装乔纳森那些披头士与小红莓的摇滚唱片。原本摆放它们的小书架上现在只有迪奥喜欢的爵士乐。

杀手买回的那对马克杯上分别印着Tom和Jerry，探员意识到这其实是个微妙的暗喻，毕竟这只猫这么多年来都没能抓到这只狡猾的老鼠。杀手坐在餐桌的另一边，正在将溏心煎蛋的蛋黄抹在烤面包上。探员不喜欢喝牛奶，他的马克杯里装着昨天和杀手一起从超市买回来的芒果果汁。迪奥拿着报纸，有一句没一句地对他读着娱乐专栏上的花边新闻，嘴边围着一圈乳白色的奶渍。

楼下的马路上传来孩子们上学时快乐的嬉笑，时不时夹杂着一两声汽车的鸣笛。探员洗完水槽里的餐具，在临出门时吻了仍然坐在餐椅上的杀手。

他和迪奥对彼此怀抱着一种不可思议却无比坚固的信任，没有人担心对方会在朝夕共处中突然拔枪射杀了自己。

没有人提起过这种事，也没有人问过为什么，一切都宛如一种与生俱来的默契。

这周周五，乔纳森受任陪同一名高层去对方曾经就读的大学做校友演讲。他站在台下，目光扫过坐在礼堂中的一排排学生，在隐秘的角落里找到了一个本应呆在他公寓卧室中的身影。迪奥戴着一副银边的细框眼镜，领带紧扎，衬衫平整，不折不扣的学生做派。乔纳森看着他眯起眼睛对着自己露出笑容，然后在这微笑里跟着他一起笑了起来。

他被跟踪了，杀手假装成学生跟着他一起混进校园，现在又和他一起溜进露天体育场旁的器材室，一起瘫在了摞成一叠的体操垫上。撞碎在墙上的白浊汩汩流了下来，他和迪奥以这种方式亵渎了这所神圣的学校。迪奥掏出眼镜布，为消解乔纳森的惭愧而擦掉了那些黏液，又回过头对乔纳森凶狠地吐了吐舌头。

乔纳色从背后抱住他，和他一起躺回了软垫上。

室外喧闹不止，杀手咬了咬探员的指甲，听到他说：“不要伤害孩子，这是我对你唯一的要求。”

“什么年龄范围内的叫做孩子？”

探员沉默了一会儿，回答道：“十四岁以下吧。”

他窝在他怀里闷闷地笑了。

“我十一岁的时候就已经开始问高年级的借黄色录像带看了。”

”不过好吧，”他接着回答道，“我答应你。”

“外边的那些大学生已经不算孩子了吧，他们太吵了，我想从里面找一个...”

“迪奥！”

探员仰起身，抓住了他的手腕。

他“噗”地笑了出来，重重地亲了一口探员皱紧的眉头。

“开玩笑的。”

乔纳森今天下班回家的时候，客厅里依然空无一人。

迪奥赤裸全身，只穿着一双红白条纹的短袜。他撑着头趴在地毯上，正在读他从二手书店里淘回的那本没了封面的《北回归线》。

乔纳森坐在床前的扶手椅上望着他，迪奥套着短袜的双脚像一把剪刀，随着抬起的小腿交叉在身后。他现在的样子很像《低俗小说》海报上的乌玛·瑟曼。

他把自己想到的告诉了迪奥。迪奥找到了查克·贝里的那张唱片，把他扑倒在床上，扒光了他的衣服，也只在他的脚上留下一双铅灰色的袜子。他们变成两个变态的暴露狂，在地板上跳起了扭扭舞。

邻居的扳手又在“咚咚”砸墙，这次不仅是隔壁，楼下的住户也开始不停地敲击着通向上层的自来水管。探员和杀手在这场交杂着歌声的打击乐里变得大汗淋漓，然后又一起倒在地毯上，狠狠地吻住了对方的嘴。

迪奥含着乔纳森的手指疯狂地吮吸。乔纳森抱着他的后脑，以防止他在强烈的快感中失控地往地板上撞。他们在邻居愤怒的砸门声里一同迎来了巅峰。乔纳森抬高手臂，关掉了唱片机，抱着迪奥一起在高潮的余震中大口喘息。

探员从鳏居的舅舅手里继承了一辆旧的水蓝色沃尔沃亚马逊。放假的时候，他会带着迪奥去兜风。迪奥头带扬基队的棒球帽，身上却穿着一件印着红袜队队徽的卫衣。他在周围人鄙夷的眼神里不在意地吃完了手上的汉堡。墨镜盖住他的半张脸，他翘起脚坐在副驾驶座上舔着从加油站买回来的草莓冰淇淋。探员把车开进汽车影院，找到了一处视野相对开阔的地方。 

大幕上正在放映的是那部《天生杀人狂》。迪奥激动地拍了拍乔纳森的手背，说他过去曾有过一件这部电影的周边T恤衫。

“我本来以为我也会找到一个这样的情人，和他做一对亡命之徒。”

“等到我们彼此看不顺眼的那天就互喂枪子，一起死掉。”

他亲了乔纳森的脸，留下一个湿乎乎的奶油印。

“没想到，我居然找到了更刺激的。”

乔纳森什么都没说，吻了他的耳朵。

“等到你下一个长假，我们一起去夏威夷度假吧。”迪奥舔了舔手上的冰淇淋渍，对他说。

“我想去沙滩晒日光浴、游泳，顺便，”，他笑了笑，“顺便藏在海里来一发。”

这是个好提议。乔纳森也开始遐想起美妙的海滩风光，温暖的海域与被阳光晒热的白沙。他在迪奥兴奋而期待的眼神里爽快地点了点头。

迪奥喜欢在咖啡里放盐，这是他的怪癖之一。盐的咸味让咖啡更苦。迪奥活在两种极端，极度嗜苦又极度嗜甜。他喜欢在性爱后吃注心软糖，含住，咬开，让里面的果汁夹心流出来。乔纳森射进他的直肠，软糖射在他的嘴里，他沉浸在这两种快感中无法自拔。

他在隔天买回来一个小猪存钱罐，决定暂时戒糖存下这笔钱为他们的旅行攒出两张机票。乔纳森以一种无奈的溺爱好笑地看着他，也把自己准备用来买烟的零钱从小猪的背上塞了进去。

“为了夏威夷。”

迪奥这么说着，指了指墙上绘着海岸风景的挂历。

没有了水果糖的日子不太好熬，迪奥开始用手蘸玻璃罐里的蜂蜜吃，看起来很像动画片里曾经播过的那只金黄色的熊。乔纳森从浴室里出来，头上顶着迪奥买回来的大力水手图案的毛巾。他靠在沙发上，茶几上还剩着半杯啤酒，电视里正播放着一场引人昏睡的无聊访谈秀。他望了一眼窗户，才发现外面正在下雪。迪奥抢先从高脚椅上跳了下来，跑到窗边，在结着白汽的玻璃上画了一幅乔纳森的抽象卡通肖像，并在他的头上挑衅般地补上了一对驴耳。

探员开始怀疑，这样的生活是否已经可以被称之为幸福。

他坐在鹅黄色的灯光下，看着远处的杀手胜利者般向他扬起微笑。

可以。他得出了答案，在瞬息之间说服了自己的心。

约定的度假时间被推迟了，原因有二。其一，探员被要求去调查一起儿童被害案。其二，他们还没攒够需要的旅行经费。

探员心怀惭愧地偷偷买回了一盒万宝路，在半夜悄悄爬起来去厨房抽烟的时候，撞见了躲在里面吃糖的杀手。

他们在四目相对的尴尬沉默后开始互相指责与嘲讽，最后又一起笑起来，抱成一团。公寓供暖，所以并不会冷，他们装腔作势地盖着两张报纸，挤在地板上，一起睡着了。

探员在第二天下午醒来，将自己的食指从杀手的嘴里抽了出来。

三点钟有一场紧急会议。被杀的孩子是某个已被剿灭的黑帮团伙中领袖的儿子。乔纳森在散会后拒绝了同事一起去吃晚饭的邀约，准备回家。 

电梯间三面由玻璃制成，此时只承载着他一个人。

迪奥喜欢在做爱与睡觉时吮吸他的手指，乔纳森猜想，这可能是他在口唇期没有得到满足所导致的后遗症。昨晚在餐厅睡着的时候，迪奥刚刚吃完糖。快迟到的乔纳森匆匆赶来局里，没有在中途洗手。他的手指昨夜被迪奥咬在嘴里，竟然也变成了甜的。他含住自己的手指，感受这种发酵后略带酸味的甜，感受迪奥曾感受过的愉悦。他咬着手指，面向从透明外壁照向他的血色余晖，站在空无一人的电梯间里沉默地笑了。

晚饭后，他们一起去看了一场芭蕾舞剧。

舞团来自俄罗斯，演出的剧目是经典的《胡桃夹子》。迪奥似乎很喜欢这样的表演，望着舞台，目不转睛。他想到过不了几天就是迪奥的生日，今天下班路过街角的蛋糕店时，橱窗中摆出了一个新推出的芭蕾舞者造型的翻糖蛋糕，他决定明晚下班时就去订一个给迪奥。

附近的孤儿院在迪奥的生日前夜发生了血杀案。四个孩子惨遭枪杀，凶手下落不明。

乔纳森大早赶往事发地，在凶案现场浓重的血腥气里按了按抽痛的太阳穴。他昨晚睡得很沉，沉得让他感到奇怪。他的生物钟向来准时，可今早他甚至错过了最晚的那个闹铃。

死者中的一个是上一个死去的孩子的双胞胎弟弟。哥哥被人收养，但弟弟暂时还被收容在这里。眼前的状况看起来依然和那个覆灭的黑帮摆脱不了关系。他走向了地上那个用粉笔勾出的人形，蹲下来准备仔细观察一下现场。栀子花香卷携着玫瑰的味道朝他扑来，他在血液的铁锈味中闻到了隐隐约约的软糖甜香。

他在大脑片刻的空白之后想起唱片、邻居敲打墙壁的咚咚声、香烟、糖盒、装着零钱的存钱罐和遥远的夏威夷。这些东西在他的脑海中扭曲、爆炸，最后变成粉末般的碎屑。

他忽然感到不可抵挡的疲倦。

回到局里，他在空荡的办公室里坐到很晚，才动身准备回家。

乔纳森今天下班回家的时候，迪奥坐在客厅。

他抱怨起乔纳森居然在他生日这天晚归。乔纳笑着向他道了歉，诚恳地请求了他的原谅。迪奥这才停止了发难，抱着手臂不高兴地瞪了瞪他。

喜欢过生日是他身上又一个不常属于杀手的癖好。

对于杀手而言，老去就意味着贬值。可迪奥认为正因杀手不知道自己能不能从一个生日活到下一个生日，所以每个生日都要认真地过。

乔纳森尊重他的一切喜好，会为了让他开心而为他准备好每一次生日庆祝。他在回家的路上取回了蛋糕，芭蕾舞者栩栩如生，奶油浓稠，水果新鲜，蛋糕看起来让人很有胃口。迪奥吹灭了蜡烛许了愿望。乔纳森伸出手，轻轻扶正了他头上歪斜的纸王冠，从挂在门口的外套里拿出了两张机票。

“这是送给你的生日礼物。”

他看着迪奥开怀地对着他笑，他在很多时候真的像个没长大的孩子。爱吃糖，爱咬手指，会为一场远足而激动不已。

乔纳森的生日歌唱得跑调，他在泪光中随着迪奥一起大笑，深深地吻了他。

那把手枪仍旧随意地扔在床头，为了区分两把枪，迪奥还在自己的格洛克上刻了一颗桃心。

迪奥躺在他的怀里，他抚摸着枪身，揉了揉他毛茸茸的后脑。

枪口抵在迪奥的眉心，睡着的人睁开了眼睛。

“那两个孩子必须死。”

片刻，他如此说道。

“他们的父亲在我年幼时杀害了我的全家。”

“至于另外三个，”他冷笑了一声，“他们不该在我找到那个小鬼的时候醒来还大喊大叫。”

乔纳森点了点头。

他放下枪，虔诚地吻了迪奥刚刚被枪抵过的地方。

“睡吧。”

迪奥重新窝进他的怀里，闭上了眼睛，几乎只是在数秒之间就再次睡着了。

他和迪奥对彼此怀抱着一种不可思议却无比坚固的信任。

没有人担心对方会在朝夕共处中突然拔枪射杀了自己。

他想到这些。子弹连带着射穿了床垫，他用自己脱下来的衬衫擦干迪奥额头上的血，走下床打开了黑胶唱机，放了迪奥最喜欢的那张唱片。这次的音量调的很低，不必担心邻居再次发出抗议。迪奥的枪被他用栀子洗涤剂擦好，封在塑料膜中，放进了抽屉。

他打开他们前些天买回来的为这次旅行所准备的行李箱，收拾好了要带的东西。

泳裤、墨镜、迪奥的扬基队棒球帽、红袜队卫衣、他从自己带来的箱子里偶然找回的《天生杀人狂》T恤。当然，还有他的糖和泡澡时喜欢放在水面上的黄鸭。

他拿起一支红色记号笔，在挂历上今日所在的位置画上了一个圈。

一切准备就绪，他躺回床上，把机票压在了枕头底下。迪奥装着加盐咖啡的马克杯还放在床头柜上，杯子上的Jerry被溅到了血，正静静看着他。他把杯子转了过去，把马克杯旁系着泰迪熊的钥匙串放在了他的枕边。

他在枕巾上摸到了一片灰黑色的羽毛，他举起它，又任它缓缓飘落，落在自己的眉心。

他其实没有在下班后立刻回家，而是在去蛋糕店之前去了教堂。自从他和迪奥交往以来，他就没有再来过这个地方。他什么都没说，没有祈祷，没有忏悔。他点燃了一支蜡烛，站在旁边看着它寂静地烧完。教堂附近的广场散养着鸽子和斑鸠，羽毛也许是那时候跟着他一起回来的。

他含着枪口，如此想到。

迪奥的手已经散尽了温度，他握紧它，按动了扳机。

迸溅出的血液沾湿了那片细羽，桌上的唱片机停了下来。

于是，什么声音都没有了。


End file.
